kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xehanort's Report
The Xehanort Report is a multi-page report written by Master Xehanort, whose pages are scattered throughout the worlds of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Xehanort Report 1 It has been a long time since leaving my hometown, but until now I have traveled to many worlds and obtained much knowledge. I will record part of my progress here. If I recall, my destiny changed when I arrived at a certain location, and learned of the terms called "master" and "brother". That was when I gained a new hometown. And then there was the Keyblade. What was its original purpose and who had created it? During my training as a Keyblade wielder, I was told that it was a guardian of the light which watches over the world from the shadows. But is that really all it is? Although anything not related to my mission was forbidden, out of personal inquiry, I have sometimes traveled the world to gain new knowledge. Xehanort Report 2 According to my master, when coming and going between the worlds, the body should be protected from the darkness with armor; however, whenever I use the Strange Dimension Corridor, I have noticed a strong presence flow into me so I have stopped wearing armor. It may be the case that my body is consumed by darkness, but should I gain the power to control even the darkness, It will not be something for me to fear. The world is large and inhabited by countless beings. The individual worlds are not mutually exclusive with the space-void-like sea called the Strange Dimension, but rather, they are all dotted throughout the Strange Dimension. Those different worlds have their own sense of order, and like ourselves, they are unaware of the entirety of this world. As well, we cannot allow other worlds to come to know this fact. Xehanort Report 3 In ancient times, when there were no gaps between the worlds, the worlds did not hide themselves behind walls of light unlike today, and were not protected from physically interfering with one another. At that time, the worlds were overflowing with light, and there were even a great number of Keyblade wielders. However, in a world without gaps, the rush to claim the light began. They unfortunately understood the original purpose for using a Keyblade. Trying to make the great heart of light called Kingdom Hearts their own, the Keyblade wielders began to wage war. Kingdom Hearts can be considered the gathering place of hearts. Just like the hearts of people, worlds also have hearts. Generally, you cannot see the location of a world's heart. Hidden within each world is a door behind which lies the heart of that world. By gathering the hearts of all of the worlds into one, Kingdom Hearts can be completed. Xehanort Report 4 And the opening of the door of a complete Kingdom Hearts is said to lead to the creation of a new world. It is something which exceeds the human domain. In other words, it means that those who open the door will be reborn into something other than human. Light and Dark are one in the same; there is no light which lacks darkness. The war surrounding Kingdom Hearts which was started by the Keyblade wielders enveloped even those who had taken no participation in the war. Those who were trying to protect the Light, those who were trying to support the Dark, those who were trying to mediate between the Light and the Dark, those who sought power for merely selfish reasons, all had their own expectations and as a result all became involved and the whole world became covered in darkness. With this, the Keyblade War came to an end. There has yet to be anyone to open the door to Kingdom Hearts. Afterwards, the worlds of today were created by the light from the few hearts that remained, and, so that war would not once again break out, each and every world hid behind their own walls. Xehanort Report 5 Currently both the Keyblade wielders and those whose bodies have fallen to darkness can use the Corridors and travel the Realm Between. In order to prevent the worlds from dying out like before, the mission of the Keyblade wielders is to pass through the gaps between the worlds to observe and protect them from the dark existence which tries to intervene in the worlds. Even the Keyblade wielders are currently dwindling in number. There are at least several confirmed outside of ourselves but in such a spacious realm, where they could have gone is unknown. In addition to the realm we inhabit, the Realm of Light, there is the Realm of Darkness and the realm which connects them, the Realm Between. Among them, the Realm of Darkness is forbidden ground. I hear there has yet to be anyone to return from that realm. Xehanort Report 6 There are 3 types of Keyblades; the ones we use, the Keyblades of the Realm of Light, the Keyblades of the Realm of Darkness, and the Keyblade of a person's heart. The Keyblades of the Realm of Darkness exist within the Realm of Darkness. They are in opposition to the Keyblades of the Realm of Light which we use. Other than the Realm from which they come, there is no difference between these two Keyblades. Then there is the 3rd type of Keyblade; the Keyblade of a person's heart. This type of Keyblade was born at the time the Realm greatly changed as a result of the war. Because of this fact, it seems as though it is no longer possible to get near Kingdom Hearts without one of these. By gathering the 7 hearts of pure light you can complete the Keyblade of a person's heart and open the door to Kingdom Hearts. If by chance, one could open the door to Kingdom Hearts, they could theoretically control every world and person. Xehanort Report 7 The greatest mystery hidden among the Keyblades. Keyblade... A different Keyblade from those 3 realms. The name sounds the same but it is written as X-Blade, and it falsely resembles the Keyblade. Keyblades are considered to be brought about by people, together with the existence of Kingdom Hearts. However, X-Blade is one together with the existence called Kingdom Hearts. X-Blade is born when two hearts of equal strength, one of pure light and one of pure darkness, intersect. And then, the Kingdom Hearts which appears at that same time is not an artificially (unnaturally) assembled Kingdom Hearts, but rather a Kingdom Hearts assembled of all the world's hearts. In other words, I believe the ancient Keyblade War occurred because of this. If that is the case, even though the worlds of the present erected barriers of isolation, even with only the X-Blade, the hearts of all the worlds will gather and complete Kingdom Hearts. In other words the return of the Keyblade War. Xehanort Report 8 My fellow pupil, Eraqus thinks that the light is absolute, but that all light has its darkness. I think equilibrium between light and dark help preserve the balance of the world. However, the world of today, which has removed too much of the darkness, has shattered the balance. The present order of the light could all at once be destroyed by the rise of the darkness so it is necessary to re-organize the worlds. After a conflict in opinion with Eraqus, I wandered about the worlds. I had probably finally obtained my freedom since leaving my hometown as a boy. However, already having become a Keyblade Master, this was no longer my purpose. Not having a legitimate successor, the only mission left to me was to raise and train the next generation. Generally, Keyblade Masters take on pupils, indoctrinate them on the teachings of the Keyblade wielders, always a need to look to the next generation. However, having thrown away my own hometown just to come to this point, is it really okay to go out like this? No, even now, I still have many things I want to confirm with my own eyes. Is it really okay to just go out quietly in the end? It is hard not to notice that even this body has become quite old. Xehanort Report 9 Keyblade Masters hold a special ability, they can extract the hearts of themselves as well as other people. Repeating this process should allow one to remain in this world indefinitely. As a boy, I dreamt of the boundary of this realm. A realm no one had yet reached. A realm no one had even seen. The new realm that is created by opening the doors to Kingdom Hearts, the complete realm in which Light and Dark are in equal balance. Having gained a lot of knowledge and even a new purpose, the only thing which remains is this aged body. The next goal to achieve was searching for a new vessel. That is when I met Ven and made him my apprentice. Meeting him was destiny. I could even feel his potential, but he is far too gentle. I decided I could not use the frail Ven as my vessel so I planned to use him for my other goal. By extracting the darkness from Ven's heart, I will split him in two. This way, the hearts of pure light and pure darkness will be complete. Xehanort Report 10 Just as I figured, Ven's body was not able to withstand having his heart extracted. Although the extraction of the heart of pure darkness, Vanitas, was a success, the process left Ven in a comatose-like state. The heart of pure light, Ventus. The heart of pure darkness, Vanitas. Raising these two might one day lead to the potential of completing the X-Blade should the two hearts intersect. However, Vanitas's heart of darkness was too strong. Ven's heart is in shambles and the heart of light is about to die out. For the sake of at least letting him die in a peaceful place I thought about where I could take him. The first place which popped into my mind was my own hometown. And then, my feet spontaneously began to move, and by the time I realized it, I was already standing on a beach. I had not once returned home since departing all those years ago, but it had truly not changed one bit. It was as if time stood still in this peaceful place. I thought of all places, Ven would surely be able to rest in peace here, however, the unconscious Ven then summoned his Keyblade. The heart of light had not yet died out. Xehanort Report 11 Ventus and Vanitas. Even now, the power of the light heart and the power of the dark heart have yet to reach a balance; because of which, I must raise the two separately. Vanitas' darkness will consume Ven. There is but one place suitable for raising a heart of light; the home of Eraqus's who believes that the light is absolute. Paying no heed to the dispute we still have, Eraqus was overjoyed to start again and he even took Ven under his wing quite willingly. All I need to do now is wait for Ven's heart to grow strong at Eraqus's place. It had been a while since I been to my second home, and Eraqus had already raised two pupils of his own. In addition, I could feel what lie dormant inside one of his pupils, Terra. More than just being gentle, Terra was seeking power. His attachment to power will soon cause darkness to be born within his heart. My new vessel had been decided. Xehanort Report 12 The time has come. I have just received word of the Master Acknowledgment from Eraqus. Terra and Aqua... Beckoning those two to go venture to other worlds is a simple matter, but what about Ventus....? Vanitas can feel Ventus' heart. According to Vanitas, the key to Ventus's is the one called Terra. Almost immediately after Ventus began his training, Terra gave him his wooden sword. Since then, it seems he has adored Terra like an older brother. In other words, the one who can shake Ventus's heart is Terra. First I need to make Terra isolated. I will then instill that uneasiness in Ventus. In doing that I will force the weak light to face the darkness and chase after the elder brother, Terra. Strong darkness will make the light stronger. Strong light will make the darkness stronger. With this, everything will intersect and the legend will return. See Also *Ansem Report *Secret Reports Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep